The Fight
by Jellokitty78
Summary: My little one shot including a few of my own Characters (Jinx, Chris and Nova) about the battle of Hogwarts. COMPLETED! please Review! thanks :3


I drew my wand. I felt the tension in the air. Who would cast the first spell first? Me? Them? Would someone attack me from behide? All I knew was this battle needed to be won. "Petrificus Totalus!" I shout and they freeze. I run towards my friend and sister, Nova and Chris. "You guys alright?" they smile and nod. Nova looks terrified, the pink haired Hufflepuff looks around nervous of an attacker. Chris watches her carefully. "You know I think I should've paid more attention in defence now." He laughs nervously "think of this as extra study." Nova says as I blast another spell from my wand at the enemies. Chris is a Gryffindor, fantastic at potions and nova our tiny Hufflepuff she's a wiz at quidditch. Then there's me, Catherin but all my friends call me Jinx, a Slytherin who is a perfectionist at jinx's and spell casting, everyone thought I should've been in ravenclaw. The three of us are unstoppable or so we thought. More and more people start to surround us. "Nova, get your broom." She nods "accio broom." Her broom zooms though the air towards us and she gets on. "Grab Chris and get higher then come back for me, ok?" she nods without arguing and he gets on she flies towards the tower behide me. I try to protect them the best I can from the ground. Suddenly there's a green bolt of lightning that flies straight past me. Then there's a scream. I turn my head to see Chris fall from the tower. I slam the door to the tower behide me. "Colloportus." Hearing the lock click I carry on up the stairs.

Nova is still stood at the edge of the tower unmoved. I run to her and stand just in front of her. "He stepped in front of me." she tells me. I grab her shoulders and force her to look at me. "nova we have to move, they're coming up the stairs and i need you to fly." She nods picks up her broom and we both get on. As she takes off I look down as are fallen friend lying across the ground. "Chris." I whisper. We fly all the way back to the great hall. As we enter we see more injured. I see George across the hall and run too him. I warp my arms around his waist. "Thank god you're ok." He pats my head. I pull back "what's happened?" he's eyes filled with tears he points to Fred. My eyes fill with tears. "Oh George, I'm so sorry." He hugs me tight. "I thought you wasn't coming back." He whispers. "I'll always find my way back to you." He pulls away and kisses me though the tears. I look to nova that's sat with Ginny blank faced. Mrs Weasley comes over to us and hugs us both; she looks to me eyes full of concern. I know she's asking about Chris "he saved Nova." She nods sadly "we'll send a team to go get him dear." She walks over to Arthur and I assume shares Chris's passing with him. George grabs my hand and holds onto me tight. "Don't leave my side." I look up at the tall ginger and nod. Suddenly Ron and Hermione run though the hall to us. "Harry's gone. He's giving himself up." She shouts. Ginny goes to run for the door but Ron pulls her back. "I know you care Gin but he's gone after no nose." Tears form in her eyes. I look down at the floor. He's right, he's gone after him and we have to hope he wins.

It feels like forever we've been sat here. George and most of the others are asleep resting. A space remains on the floor where Chris's body will go when the team brings him back. I get up and creep away. I go into the hallway and down towards the Slytherin common room. Fighting still going on around me but I sneak though it all and get too my common room. I walk inside surprised to see Draco sat in an arm chair. "Jinx." He gets up and hugs me "Hey Drake." His face is red it looks like he's been crying in here. "You are aware, I'm supposed to be here fighting you people." he says. "I know but you won't hurt a friend." He shrugs "Goyle died." He says quietly. "Where's Blaze and Crabbe?" I ask "Crabbe left when the fighting started; he wanted to make sure the first years got out ok." I nod "and Blaze?" he points upstairs to the boy's dorm. I get up and walk up there and open the door. Blaze is sat on his bed looking at me though the dark. I'm about to ask him if he's ok but he fires a spell at me and it throws me over the banister. I lie on the cold hard ground; Draco has ran to my aid. I see Blaze stood where I fell from shoot another spell at me. Draco deflects it and I grab Draco's wrist and run back though the common room door. "Jinx I can't go with you." He snatches his hand back "he would have killed us!" He shakes his head "so? You have a life, friends and people who care." I slap him across the face "I care! We grew up together; I know you aren't anything evil!" We are right outside the great hall. George and a few others come out because they've heard me shouting. "Jinx what you doing?" they're all pointing wands at him "fuck off!" I shout at them "he's not done anything wrong!" I stand in front of my friend "he hasn't had a choice! Not like you and us! I mean imagine having a death eater for a dad!" i look back at him "my parents were death eaters too. It's only because mine died I get to choose my path!" they look at me and put there wands away. "You make it really hard to argue you know." George sniggers. That's when we heard "it's him! It's him!" a first year girl running down the corridor towards us. "He's got harry!" she's shouting "no." Ginger breaths and we all one by one take off down the hallway and outside.

There he's stood, the man who killed my parents as well as countless others. I look around to see Hagrid carrying harry. "Who is that?" I hear Ginny ask. "HARRY POTTER IS DEAD!" Voldemort announces arms wide. Ginny shrieks and goes to run at him luckily her father grabs her "stupid girl." He spits "harry potter is dead from this day forth you put the faith in me!" everyone stares at him. Everyone is quiet. "HARRY POTTER IS DEAD!" he turns to his followers and they cheer and laugh. He laughs "and now is the time to declare yourself, come forward and join us!" nobody moves "or die." He adds. Nothing not a sound is heard, not a step is taken. "Draco." He father calls for him. He doesn't move. "Draco come." His mother calls softly. He looks to me and nod for him to go. He can't fight them they're his family. He steps down and walks towards Voldemort. "Well done Draco. Well done." He puts his arms around him. Draco pulls away and goes straight to his mother as she walks him though the crowd he looks back at me and it seems he wants me to join him. i shake my head and he nods. Neville steps forward sorting hat in hand, with his bad leg he almost falls. i jump forward and catch him. "well I had hoped for better." He laughs "and who might you be?" Neville looks at him "Neville longbottom." He laughs "well Neville I'm sure we can find somewhere for you in my ranks." Neville snaps "I'd like to say something!" tension starts to build. "it doesn't matter that Harry's gone!" he turns to his class mate "stand down Neville!" Seamus says "no! People die every day! Friends, family, yea we lost harry tonight but he's still with us in here." He crabs his chest "and so is Fred and Remus and Tonks, all of them. They didn't die in vain but you will! Cause you are wrong Harry's heart did beat for us, for all of us." He pulls the sword from the hat "ITS NOT OVER!" suddenly harry falls from Hagrid's arms. Only gasps and cheers are heard. "Harry!" I hear Ginny shout in delight! Suddenly Voldemort shoots fire and other magic spells at harry in anger. Everyone starts running into the castle. I feel a hand around my wrist pulling me away from the fighting. A single kiss is placed on my lips "kick ass but please stay safe." I nod at George and we both run after his family. Inside the castle spells are flying everywhere. Death eaters are everywhere "not my daughter you bitch!" I hear molly shout. I see George fighting by himself trying to protect a smaller student. I point my wand at the guy "stupefy!" he looks to me and smiles. Suddenly a spell hits me and I'm thrown into a wall. Holding my head I look up at my attacker, Draco's father. "Well well look at this. I used to work with your parents didn't it? Catherin? Isn't it? I'm surprised you didn't join our side when you got the chance." I reach for my wand but it isn't there. Suddenly he hit over the head with a stone. I get up and look for my wand "fuck!" there's a tap on my shoulder, I turn and George is holding out my wand too me. "I told you too be careful." I blush slightly "thanks." I kiss his cheek and carry on though the room straight back to the door just too see Neville cut the head off of Voldemort's pet snake, Nagini. i carry on past them. Soon after harry walks in, smile on his face. "Harry you did it!" I hug him tightly. The Death eater's retreat and morning strikes, Then I think "nova!" I pull away from harry and run back into the hall. "NOVA!" I yell "anyone seen nova?" people shaking their heads at me. Panic sets in "when did you last see her Jinx?" I shake my head "when we came here, after Chris." Nothing nobody says anything. I look around for a bright eyes and pink hair. "NOVA!" I keep yelling. "She must have gone for Chris, nobody brought him back." I turn and run towards the place we left him. I beg to god inside my head for her safety.

I turn the coroner and my heart stopped. She was there lying across him. I run over and shake her. She stirs awake "sorry sis." I smile at her, she knew I'd panic and come find her. "You ok?" I ask her, she nods. She looks down at Chris's body "I couldn't leave him all by himself."

"We had him taken back to his parents so they could bury him properly. Nova asked for some of his ashes so she could keep him with her always. She did love him and I don't think she ever got over losing him. She had a little boy called Oliver, she would never tell us who the father was but we assumed she was pregnant at the battle. She went on to teach Quidditch at Hogwarts. She even played professionally for a while. I and George got married and had a little girl called Annabel who's just turned 11 and my 13 year old twins Hannah and Freddy. They were brought up to know the great and wonderful people who died in the battle of Hogwarts. Anna was a ravenclaw, smart like me and witty like her father. Her bright ginger hair almost made her look like her aunt Ginny. The twins also with bright red hair both were placed in Slytherin, those two never left the others side. I know they will always take care of each other and there sister.


End file.
